


Little Corner

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Dante has a good heart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Vergil has a lot of trauma ok?, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: After returning to the human world, the twins want nothing more than to bathe and sleep.For Dante, it's as easy as breathing. For Vergil, however... it proves to be a challenge. A challenge that Dante wants to help Vergil with when he catches Vergil sleeping on in bed, but in a corner
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Little Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMuzzMuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/gifts), [VarenNeoRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenNeoRaven/gifts).



> Another fic inspired by a convo on Discord from, I believe, January.

When Dante and Vergil exited the portal back to the human realm, Dante wanted nothing more than to sleep on something that was not jagged ground. He glanced at Vergil and he could tell that creating the temporary portal took a lot out of his brother. Before Vergil could topple over, Dante threw his arm over his shoulders and began the walk back to the shop.

"I can walk just fine, brother" Vergil grumbled.

Dante huffed with a tired smirk "After opening that portal? I'd like to see you so much and crawl"

Vergil was about to say something in retort when Dante shot out "Just let me do this for you… okay? You can skewer me, later…"

Reluctantly, Vergil conceded to Dante's request and let his twin more or less carry him.

Even though he was exhausted, he took in Red Grave and the damage from the Qliphoth. He noticed that repairs to the city were well underway. Businesses were back open, people were back home. People were rebuilding after such a disaster. A deep part of him was a little impressed with the determination of humanity.

When the shop came into view, Dante whispered "Please let there be power…"

When they walked through the doors, Dante flipped the light switch and sighed in relief when the lights came on.

\------------------------------

After a much needed shower, Dante let Vergil have his turn and used the free time to check on the spare bedroom. One look at the dusty room and he winced. Dusted coated the bed and cardboard boxes that were thrown in haphazardly.

Dante internally sighed before he shrugged. Meh.  _ Vergil can take my bed… _

He went to the spare closet and dug for a blanket and pillow as Vergil stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

"Feeling better, bro?"

Vergil grunted in response.

_ Heh… as good a response as any… _

"By the way, the spare bedroom is pretty dusty"

Vergil sighed "It'll have to do---"

"Nah. You can have my bed until we get the spare room cleaned"

Vergil looked at Dante with a quirked eyebrow "And where will you sleep?"

Dante pulled out a pillow and blanket with a sideways grin "There's a perfectly good couch in the lobby"

Vergil was about to decline but decided against it. He knows that once Dante makes a declaration, he sticks with it.

\---------------------------

**Vergil POV**

A couple of hours later, Dante had turned in for the night, leaving Vergil in the bedroom.

Dressed in the spare clothes from Dante, he got under the covers and tried to get some much needed sleep; emphasis on 'tried'. No matter what Vergil did, he could get himself to fall asleep. His mind raced with countless thoughts and his body acted as if it's still in danger and in Hell. 

He let out a growling sigh.  _ I am not in Hell. I am back in the human realm… with Dante. I am no longer under  _ **_his_ ** _ control… _

Vergil tried his best to relax and calm his on-edge body, but to no avail. Everything he tried didn't work.

After tossing and turning for almost an hour, Vergil kicked off the covers with a growl and slipped out of bed. He rubbed his face in frustration as he stood. He went to the corner of the room and stood for a moment. Then he walked towards the door, stood for a moment. Then he began to pace around the small room.

\-----------------------------

**Dante POV**

Dante lay on the couch, listening to the pacing coming from the bedroom. He sighed with a frown. Why the hell is Vergil up and walking around?

Dante listened to Vergil's pacing footsteps, getting irritated as time went on.

The more he thought about it, however, the more he wondered and asked himself: When was the last time Vergil got proper rest? Real sleep?

As Dante pondered on the question, he heard the pacing stop. He listened for a few minutes, waiting for the pacing to restart. After lying for ten minutes with no change, Dante figured that Vergil managed to get to sleep. Slowly, he fell back asleep himself.

When Dante woke up, he felt re-energized despite the pain in his neck from sleeping on the couch. He looked at the clock on the wall behind the desk.  _ 1:21pm… Slept in pretty late… _

He sat up with a groan as he stretched his arms out. After sitting half asleep for a few minutes, he stood from the couch and headed upstairs to check on Vergil.

When he opened the door and found the bed empty, he froze.  _ Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! Vergil ran off! _

As he entered the room in a panic, he heard rustling coming from behind him. He turned around to see Vergil. He was seated against a corner, hunched over, asleep and clutching the Yamato.

As Dante stared at his brother, he noticed something about where Vergil was positioned… something that broke his heart. Vergil was seated in a position where he had a clear view of the door and window. Keeping entryways for any threats in his line of sight.

Dante felt his heart clench at his brother's predicament. He knelt down and slightly nudged Vergil. In an instant Vergil, jolted awake and nearly unsheathed the Yamato. When he saw it was Dante you woke him, he visibly relaxed.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Dante smiled softly "How about we go out and get some breakfast. I think we both can use a hot meal"

Vergil looked out the window "It's well past noon, brother… a little late for breakfast…"

Dante shrugged "Eh. Some people eat breakfast for dinner. Nothing wrong with having breakfast for lunch"

Vergil gave Dante a quizzical look "And with what money exactly?"

Dante wordlessly walked to a random spot on the floor. He moved one of the floorboards and pulled out a dusty wood box. He opened is a mumbled "It's all here"

"What is that?" asked Vergil.

Dante shrugged "Started as an emergency fund but I completely ignored it after a couple of years…"

Vergil hummed thoughtfully. He never expected Dante to have an emergency fund of sorts.

Dante pulled out a wad of cash and put the box back under the floorboard. He waved the money with a smile "Let's go?"

Vergil's grip on the Yamaro got tighter. He really didn't want to go out anywhere.

Dante looked at Vergil in understanding "The place I was thinking of also delivers"

"How can you be sure that it's still around after…" Vergil trailed off at that.

Dante shrugged "Only one way to find out"

\------------------------

Within forty-five minutes, hot food was delivered to the shop. Vergil watched with a careful eye as Dante took out four white styrofoam boxes and little plastic tubs of syrup, the smell of fried food wafting into the air.

Dante noticed Vergil staring and flashed a grin. He placed the boxes on the small table. He opened the boxes. Two boxes held a normal breakfast meal: pancakes, sausages, bacon scrambled eggs and potatoes. The other two boxes held extra servings of the same potatoes and eggs.

Quietly, Vergil took his seat in the chair across from Dante and the two ate a quiet breakfast.

The following days were a slow process for Vergil: from integrating back into the human world to redeeming himself. He felt somewhat lucky that he had Dante to help him along the way. He would never admit that though… his brother does not need the extra ego boost.

Vergil put in an effort into getting to know the son he never knew he had. It was difficult at first but Nero could clearly see the effort Vergil was trying to make.

Sleeping normally was a different story…

Despite being in the human world for days, he can't bring himself to sleep in a bed. Instead, he opts for the little corner next to the door. Such a habit was beginning to wear on him and it was becoming more and more apparent as the days went by to the point that Nero became concerned.

Dante was at a loss on what to do. He so desperately wanted to help the brother that he just got back but he didn't know how to approach it.

_ Really wish I could make that corner more comfortable… _

Then it dawned on him.

\--------------------------

One day, after returning from the bookstore, Vergil wanted nothing more than to go to his now set up bedroom and sleep in his designated corner. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see a pile of pillows and cushions in the little corner; all arranged like a makeshift nest.

Vergil stood staring at the "nest" in confusion. He looked around his room and found everything to still be in place and nothing had been moved. He looked to the window: still closed and locked. He returned his attention to the nest. The only likely candidate that he could think of is Dante… but why? Why would Dante go through such trouble and effort to make this? The question hung over his head as he changed out of his clothes and slipped on his normal sleep clothes.

As Vergil mulled on the possible reasons, he slowly took a seat among the cushions and pillows. Within moments, he felt himself relax and get comfortable in the little nest. This was a lot more comfortable than sleeping in the bare corner. After lying in silence for what felt like hours, he slowly drifted off into slumber.

\--------------------

When Vergil awoke, he realized that he slept for the rest of the day and all through the night.  _ Guess this little nest is useful after all… _

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stood from the nest and headed to the attached bathroom. After washing his face and taking care of business, he decided to head downstairs for a quick snack.

When he opened the door, he was quite surprised to see Dante seated against the wall across the hall. What was even more confusing: Dante was sound asleep. Had Dante slept there all night?

Vergil crouched down and nudged his twin "Dante?"

Dante groaned but didn't wake.

Vergil nudged him again, this time with a little more force "Dante"

Dante snorted as he stirred. He blinked tiredly at Vergil "Hey, Verge… mornin…"

"Did you sleep here all night?"

Dante shrugged "Bed was too far…"

Vergil knew that was the only answer Dante was going to give him… so he left it at that.

Dante shot up from the floor as he stretched. He gave Vergil a questioning look "Waffle place?"

Vergil was quiet for a moment before nodding "Sure…"

\-----------------------

The following weeks were odd. Vergil would sleep among his pile of cushions and pillows, only to wake up to Dante being outside his door. On one occasion, he woke up to a fleece blanket covering him. This confused and frustrated him. Why is Dante doing this for him?

Still, Vergil would be lying if he said that these little efforts didn't help him get some sleep.

\-----------------------

Vergil woke after a restful sleep in the little nest. Only this time, Dante was asleep in on the other side of his room, his space.

He sighed. Enough was enough. He had to know why.

He shoved his twin "Dante. Get up this instant"

Dante snorted and coughed as he woke with a jolt. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes "What happ'n…"

With a scowl, Vergil brought Dante to his feet and demanded "What is the meaning of this?"

A little more awake, Dante asked "The hell are you talking about?"

Vergil sighed "What you've been doing. The pile of cushions in the corner, the blanket and you sleeping in the hall. Why are you doing this?"

Dante slightly frowned "Answer my question first: Why are you sleeping in the corner of the room instead of your bed?"

Vergil clamped his mouth shut. He clenched his fists. He looked into Dante 's eyes and he got the feeling that Dante already had an idea as to why he sleeps in the corner. Still… his brother… one of the last bits of family… deserves to know.

He took a breath "Imagine not having a proper rest in decades… and when you do manage to rest, it's in a place where all possible ways for a threat to get to you into view"

Dante fell quiet.

"I'm guessing you had a feeling…"

Dante nodded with a sigh "Yeah… when I first saw you asleep in the corner of my room…"

"And you didn't say anything?"

A sideways grin grew on Dante's face "You're not exactly to most open guy, Verge"

Vergil huffed with a smirk "The same could be said about you, brother"

Dante chuckled "What a mess we are…"

After a few moments of silence, Vergil said "Now answer my previous question"

Dante was quiet for a moment before speaking up "I can't force you to sleep in a bed, I'd get gored…. but I can at least make your little corner comfy…"

Of all the answers Vergil was expecting, that wasn't one of them.

"Dante…"

"I can't make all of the bad shit go away… hell, I can't even do that for myself… but I want to at least help you, Verge… I just got you back…"

Vergil's lips tightened into a thin line. All these years… Dante's good heart hasn't changed…

_ Thank you, brother… _

\----------------------------

After their little conversation, Vergil allowed Dante to sleep in his room until he felt he'd be fine on his own. If he was being honest, it took him back to the days of his childhood when he and Dante would sleep close together whenever there was a storm.

When he moved up to sleeping on his own, he slept soundly and his body was no longer on edge. He could truly relax after so long.

Then came the next challenge: sleeping in a bed.

After spending decades sleeping on hard concrete and dirt ground, actually sleeping in a bed was practically impossible. But Vergil wanted to leave that mentality behind; he's safe. Can rest easy, now.

After weeks of avoiding it, he finally decided to try.

When Dante and Vergil returned from a rather grueling job, Vergil wanted nothing more than to unwind.

After changing into his sleep clothes, he stared at his bed.

He shook his head. Now or never.

He pulled back the covers and slid onto the mattress. When he got comfortable, he stared up at the ceiling in silence. 

As he stared, he slowly drifted off into slumber.

\---------------------

**Dante POV**

Dante stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and not gross. As he slipped on a shirt and sweats, he noticed how quiet the building was.  _ Vergil asleep, already? _

He made his way to Vergil's room and quietly opened the door. He looked at the nest in the corner and was surprised to see it empty. His ears perked up to the sound of rustling coming from the bed. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Vergil, sound asleep. In his bed. And no signs of distress.

He was about to leave when he got an idea. Grinning impishly, he walked over to the bed and lied on top of Vergil like a cat. He got comfortable and closed his eyes.

\--------------------

**Vergil POV**

Vergil was woken up by a weight being put on his side. _What the…_

He glanced down to see Dante, sound asleep. He frowned and nudged his twin "Dante. Get up"

The only response Vergil got was a snore. Dante was out like a light. Vergil sighed.

_ Well… no use in getting worked up about it… _

After relaxing for a bit, he fell back asleep with his little brother at his side.


End file.
